Racing Team Solvalou
The Racing Team Solvalou is an Italian racing team, founded in 1967 and is depicted as one of the most famous teams in the Real Racing Roots league in the lore of Ridge Racer Type 4. They made their appearance in the first Ridge Racer game as simply RT Blue/Yellow Solvalou and in Ridge Racer Type 4, it is simply named as RT Solvalou. Their name is based off of Namco's side-scrolling shooter Xevious (the player's ship being called Solvalou). In Ridge Racer Type 4, Enki Gilbert is the manager of RTS. Players will experience semi-professional racers. RTS' tuning is the concentrated on top speed or acceleration, risking maneuverability. The RTS' is recognized for their victories in the 1995 and 1996 Grand Prix. History Manager RTS is managed by Enki Gilbert (born in 1931), father of the late Giuliano Gilbert, a hard man who had seen racers and crewman come and go in the circuit. He kept his personal feelings seperate from his team, creating an image of a man who demands perfection. Because of his perfectionist personality, he is known as "The Lion" due to his strict disciplinary training towards the racers of his team, and his stern attitude. Throughout the Real Racing Roots '99 season, watching the newly hired racer slowly achieve perfection makes him feel uneasy as he fears the same fate would happen to his newest protege. Post-R4 In the Nintendo 64 title, R.T. Solvalou returns as a racing team using the Assoluto Bisonte, featuring the exact appearance as in R4. As in Ridge Racer 7, Solvalou's no longer a racing team, but rather a parts manufacturer specializing in engine modification, featuring a balance of acceleration and top speed. Known Manufacturers *Assoluto: Bisonte and Fatalita (RR Type 4, RRPSP, RRPSP2, RR6, RR7) *Rivelta: Solare (Ridge Racer, RR Revolution, RRV) Trivia *The RT Solvalou logo is an exploding Shooting Star projectile in the game Xevioushttps://www.spriters-resource.com/arcade/xevious/sheet/42387/ *Their main color is silver with a blue-white strip and their number is 02 while their old main color was blue or yellow. *At 68 years old (during the events of Ridge Racer Type 4), Enki Gilbert is the oldest character in the game. As of the current day, he may be 89 years old (birthday unknown), but his fate is unknown. *Enki Gilbert is a homage to Enzo Ferrari. Their personalities are similar, they are Italian racers, have brash, hard-talking mannerisms, wear sunglasses, both are founders and presidents of racing teams and that their sons died at a young age (in Enzo Ferrari's case, it's Dino, but of a life-threatening condition instead of a racing accident). *Another reference is the fact that ''Racing Team Solvalou ''is often portrayed as a works team for Assoluto, whose story and background is similar to Ferrari (even if their car designs are a mix between Lamborghini and other European and American manufacturers). *It may be possible that ''Racing Team Solvalou ''continued into ''Ridge Racer V ''(as it is the default name for the player's team, but can be renamed in any way). Category:Parts Manufacturers